3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
The 3GPP LTE can provide a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS). The MBMS is a service which simultaneously transmits data packets to multiple users. If a specific level of users exists in the same cell, the respective users can be allowed to share necessary resources so that the plurality of users can receive the same multimedia data, thereby increasing resource efficiency. In addition, a multimedia service can be used with a low cost from the perspective of users.
Low complexity UEs are targeted to low-end (e.g., low average revenue per user, low data rate, delay tolerant) applications, e.g., some machine-type communications (MTCs). The low complexity UEs may support MBMS, and there may be MBMS services specified to the lost complexity UEs. In this case, a method for indicating usage of a multicast-broadcast single-frequency network (MBSFN) area which provides the MBMS services to which the lost complexity UE is interested may be required.